


Settle Down with Me

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock Magnus Bane, and we all know alec is the best, magnus just needs a hug, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Alec doesn’t say anything, just encloses Magnus in his arms, tight, and Magnus finally settles. He smashes his face against Alec’s chest and just breathes.He breathes in the touch of Alec’s cologne, the clean smell of sweat, and that undeniableAlecsmell that means home and comfort and love.Or, Magnus has a long day. He needs a hug from Alec to make everything better.





	Settle Down with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: Magnus is stressed and needs a giant hug from Alec.

Magnus rolls his eyes as he waves a hand, shutting the loft door with his magic. It's just a hair too gentle to be considered a slam. Goddamn, there’d been a never ending deluge of assholes today and he was tired of it.

Magnus loved being a warlock. It was in his blood, yes, but it was also in his heart. He likes hearing complaints and sharing gossip with friends old and new. He likes the soothing magic of brewing potions and the fact that even at being four hundred years old, he learned something new every day.

That didn’t mean that people didn’t wear him down. If there was one thing Magnus couldn’t stand it was someone being rude, impolite, an unmitigated ass. He was more powerful than most could dream of yet clients routinely treated him like like he was an inconvenience, something unpleasant stuck to the bottom of their shoe.

It chapped his ass.

Letting out a long breath, Magnus collapses into his favorite chair, the blue velvet soft and welcoming after a long day. Today had been particularly busy. Thursdays were reserved strictly for clients and he’d been working since dawn, meeting with person after person, each one getting on his nerves just a little bit more.

It doesn’t help that tomorrow promises to be more of the same. He’s taking a trip with Alec next week-- just a long weekend really-- but Christ, it’s like the New York Downworld would collapse without him for seventy two hours. He’s been working round the clock to reschedule appointments and get a little ahead so he doesn’t return to a mountain of work after what promises to be such a _relaxing_ time with Alexander.

He magics a drink in his hand, pissed off all over again as it takes more effort than it should. He sips his martini and lets the tension ease out of him bit by bit. He’s not quite successful, annoyance still thrumming through him at the day in general, his last client in particular, and the fact that Alec had yet to come home just serving as the icing on the cake.

Just as he has that thought, he feels the familiar sensation of his wards opening for someone. _The one_. The one person that Magnus’s magic recognizes instantly, instinctively.

It’s always a rush, feeling Alec come home. No matter his state or his mood, Alec breathes fresh air into the loft, into Magnus, every time. It still catches him by surprise sometimes that he’s let anyone-- let alone a _shadowhunter_ \-- so close to him.

Though, maybe it shouldn’t be that surprising. Alec has always been a shock to Magnus’s system. From that very first moment, Magnus has reacted to Alec like a magnet finding its mate. Unexplained but unavoidable.

Destined.

As Alec walks through the door, he’s a welcome sight. His hair is messy, his five o’clock shadow softening his jaw, his drooping eyes crinkling as they find Magnus across the room.

He’s perfect.

All of a sudden, Magnus is overcome with emotion. It doesn’t happen often but sometimes that all encompassing love that radiates from Alec burrows its way into Magnus’s chest and he can barely breathe from the force of it.

Alec shrugs out of his suit jacket as he makes his way to Magnus, tossing it onto the couch as he passes it. He takes out his cufflinks, rolling up his shirtsleeves to expose strong forearms, and smiles softly as he stops a few feet away from Magnus.

He just stares for a minute and Magnus lets him, knows that in the same way he gets overwhelmed, so does Alexander. Alec likes to come home and look Magnus over, just for a beat or two every evening. Magnus doesn’t know what goes on in Alec’s head when he does it, but he’s learned to accept it.

The pause ends and Alec opens his mouth, “Hey, babe, how was-- _oof_.”

He’s cut off as Magnus stands, magicking his glass somewhere else and wrapping his arms tightly around Alec’s middle.

Alec doesn’t say anything, just encloses Magnus in his arms, tight, and Magnus finally settles. He smashes his face against Alec’s chest and just breathes.

He breathes in the touch of Alec’s cologne, the clean smell of sweat, and that undeniable _Alec_ smell that means home and comfort and love.

The two of them stand in the middle of the living room for long minutes, silent. Magnus feels Alec nose along his hair, humming a little, and he melts against Alec even more. If he didn’t have Alec supporting him, he’d probably just melt right into the floor.

But Alec does support him. He knows just how much pressure Magnus needs when he initiates a hug like this. Part of Magnus feels like it’s being suffocated but it’s a welcome feeling. He relishes the thought of Alec pressing out the day’s exhaustion and frustration, leaving only this. Only them.

Alec gives the best hugs. It had surprised Magnus at first but he’d quickly grown addicted to the way Alec drops everything else when someone needs a hug, the way he focuses totally on enveloping the person with his warmth and comfort.

Alec really is a giant teddy bear, Magnus thinks, content as Alec starts them swaying gently side to side. He’s tall enough that Magnus can tuck his head under his chin and his long ass arms keep the outside world away in the best possible way.

After just a few minutes more, Magnus sighs and pulls back. Alec slides his hands down until their on the small of his back and he buries his hands under Magnus’s loose fitting shirt.

The two of them look at each other, Magnus laying his own hands on Alec’s chest.

“Hey,” Alec says softly.

“Hey,” Magnus echoes.

Alec starts moving his thumb in sweeping back and forth motions and Magnus hums, smiling.

“Are you okay?”

Magnus nods, rolls his eyes for good measure. Now that Alec’s here and he’s indulged Magnus, everything doesn’t seem so bad.

“I’m fine, darling. I just had the day from hell and I’m exhausted. You know I’ve grown shamelessly attached to your hugs after a long day,” he teases.

Alec huffs out a laugh, tightening his arms and bringing Magnus closer until their hips are flush. “Anyone in particular piss you off,” he murmurs.

Magnus shakes his head a little, smiling. “No, really everyone was just a giant annoyance today.”

“Anything I can do to make it all better,” Alec asks, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Magnus’s nose.

Magnus can’t help scrunching his face up at the action, though he secretly thinks it’s adorable.

He lets out a breath, lays his head on Alec’s chest.

“No,” he says, eyes slipping shut, all the better to commit this feeling to memory. “This is it. This is all I need.”

Alec doesn’t respond, just tightens his arms and lets Magnus soak in the feeling.

Magnus breathes and for the millionth time, thanks every deity and demon he knows that he gets to have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
